My Last Day
by Zeppellinee
Summary: 23 Juli adalah hari terakhirku...  Don't like... Don't Flame...  RNR! maaf klo GJ soalnya baru bikin yang kayak gini pertama kali...


**My Last Day.**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha**

**Rate: T (karena bingung)**

**Genre: Tragedy and Friendship**

**Warning: GJ,Aneh, **

**Don't like Don't Flame!**

**Special for: Sasuke-nii my Aniki dan temanku yang namanya C*******

**Yang udah berbaik hati ngasih ak hadiah padahal yang ultah Sasuke bukan aku.**

**Arigato C*****!**

** READ NOW! ^^**

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

.

Suara benturan antara sepatu dan lantai keramik itu terdengar jelas.

.

Deg Deg Deg

Suara Jantung yang berdentum itu terdengar begitu keras.

.

.

Dipejamkan matanya dan ditahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik.

Hatinya sudah siap untuk segala kemungkinan.

"Aku siap." batinnya

Dan saat dia membuka matanya...

warna merah darah dengan tiga koma itu

menyala terang ditengah gelap.

.

.

Ditajamkan kedua matanya di tengah gelap itu.

Dan... dirasakan cakra yang tidak asing di seberangnya.

"Halo, Sasuke."

Siapa? batinnya

seakan mendengar kata hati Sasuke dia menjawab.

"Ini aku Sasuke. Itachi."

DEGH!

.

Dan pertarungan dimulai.

.

"Maafkan Anikimu ini Sasuke."

BRUUK!

Matanya membelalak sempurna.

Badannya terasa membeku ditempat.

Tangannya mengepal kuat.

.

.

Hanya satu kata yang tepat.

Tak percaya.

Hatinya tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan dibalik pembantaian Klannya.

Pengakuan Anikinya.

Dan...

Otaknya menolak untuk meyakinkan bahwa,

Dia berhasil. Dendamnya,kekesalan,semuanya...

Terbalaskan.

Ini tak mungkin!

pikirannya penuh dengan masa kecilnya bersama Itachi.

Maaf Sasuke! lain kali saja ya?

Haha... nanti kau juga pasti akan belajar jurus ini!

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

BRUUK!

.

Sosok itu berdiri gagah.

Menatap dengan tajam kehancuran demi kehancuran Desa didepannya.

Ya.. desa itu

Desa Konoha

Desa kelahirannya.

.

SIALAN KAU TEME!

dan mata onyx iru menoleh melihat sang sahabat.

Dan pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan oleh sang Uzumaki.

.

Matanya bergerak seiring gerakan sang Kyuubi.

Mengawasi gerakan tiap gerakan.

Berusaha meluncurkan jurus demi jurus.

Tapi lagi-lagi terulang.

Dia kalah dari sang Uzumaki didepannya.

Sama saat dilembah kematian.

.

"Sasuke-san hukumanmu sudah ditentukan. Dan hukumanmu...

Hukuman mati.

.

.

Aku tahu..

Aku tahu orang sepertiku seharusnya mendapat hukuman mati.

Memang aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini.

Karena, Konoha hampir hancur karenaku.

.

23 Juli

Di mana hari aku menambah umurku.

Dan..

Dimana hari aku mengakhiri hidupku.

.

Apa perasaanmu ketika seseorang mengatakan,

"Hidupmu berakhir besok."

Takut. Ya sama sepertiku.

Dapat kurasakan takut yang menyerangku

Sama. Sama seperti saat aku,

melihat kedua Orangtuaku tergeletak tak berdaya.

.

Kutegapkan badanku.

Kupejamkan mataku.

Aku siap menghadapi semua ini.

Berakhir sudah sampai disini.

Aku akan pergi tanpa seseorangpun disisiku.

.

NARUTO! SAKURA! JANGAN! KEMBALI!

Kubuka mataku dan kutatap kedua temanku yang memelukku.

Kita selalu bersama kan Sasuke-teme?

Tch... bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke-kun tim 7 terbentuk kembali.

.

Dan bagai slowmotion kunai beracun itu melayang dari berbagai arah.

Terimakasih Naruto, Sakura.

Terimakasih Konoha.

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

Dan maafkan aku.

.

Terdengar isak tangis.

Tangis yang mewarnai hari itu

Tepat didepan makam mereka.

Dan sepertinya langit ikut menangis.

JRAASHHH!

.

Dan berdirilah dengan kokoh,ketiga nisan itu dibawah naungan pohon Sakura

dengan nama

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

Dan...

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**HUAAA! Aku sudah mulai ga waraasss! Ini fic apa? Terlalu sedikit dan GJ! Tadinya mau bikin humor! Tapi apa daya? Jadi begini! T^T**

***nangis satu comberan***

**Tapi ya sudah... yang penting aku udah kasih hadiah ma aniki! Daripada ga ada? Iya kan?**

**Jadi! HAPPY B'DAY ANIKI!**

**Imouto-mu udah baik kan?**

**So... to readers..**

**RNR?**

**RNR?**

**RNR?**


End file.
